


sans but he's sick and miserable

by SuperKirbylover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sick Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKirbylover/pseuds/SuperKirbylover
Summary: Sans isn't feeling well. Papyrus' existence helps him feel better.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	sans but he's sick and miserable

"SANS, YOU SHOULD REALLY TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF MORE."

"i know."

Both brothers sat upon the eldest's mattress, the room's only light source being from outside. The messy bedroom felt miserable, with the trash tornado usually decorating a corner surprisingly being missing. A blue hoodie was thrown about on top of the unused treadmill, untouched.

Sans idly stirred the spoon in the bowl of soup that laid upon his lap with a hazy, unfocused stare. His pupils, normally a bright white, were dimmer and almost looked blurry. Gently, he leaned his head onto the shoulder of his younger brother, as if he were too weak to hold it up himself. After what seemed like forever, the elder finally brought a spoonful of the broth and noodles to his mouth and ate. Even though it was nothing but a warm, chicken-flavored liquid and soft noodles, it felt like swallowing a rock as it made its way down his throat.

"IT'S OKAY IF YOU CAN'T EAT ALL OF IT, AS LONG AS YOU TRY!" Papyrus encouraged, his right glove on his sibling's shoulder. "IT SHOULD BE ABLE TO HELP YOU FEEL BETTER."

Sans hummed, too exhausted to come up with a better reply. He went back to stirring the bowl's contents around, hesitant to continue. Looking up to Papyrus for reassurance, he tried one more sip of the chicken noodle soup before ultimately residing to try again later. He apologetically handed the almost uneaten remainders into Papyrus' orange gloves, who sat the bowl gently on the floor next to his boots. The younger fixed his attention onto Sans and observing his appearance. His brother wasn't usually the most upbeat or tidiest, but he never looked miserable. He watched as the ill skeleton brought a hand to his forehead, moaning in pain. "hnng, feel like i've got a massive migraine."

"WELL... DO YOU WANT TO TRY SLEEPING AGAIN?"

The palm of his hand slid to his eyelids, which he rubbed gently. "got nothin' else to do, except zoning out and staring at the ceiling." Sans half-heartedly chuckled, before sighing and sluggishly retrieving the blanket behind him. Papyrus stood to allow Sans to get comfortable and tuck himself in. His skull was already burried into his pillow, face first.

The remaining skeleton knelt down to pick up the bowl of soup, before softly making his way toward the bedroom door. Being careful not to spill the contents, he held the bowl with his left as he opened the door with his right quietly. He stepped into the doorway, when...

"... hey, bro?"

Papyrus immediately turned around at the soft voice, cape fluttering with the motion. "YES, SANS?"

"uh..." Peeking from under his blanket, a wave of uncertainty washed over Sans' face. He half expected his brother not to hear him at all. "could you... ah, nevermind."

Papyrus offered a reassuring smile. "IT'S OKAY, YOU CAN TELL ME!! I'M HERE TO HELP WHEN YOU'RE SICK, AFTER ALL!"

Sans broke eye contact for a moment, considering his words. "... um, would you be ok with stayin' in here with me after you take that down?"

Taken aback by the request but not unwilling to fulfill it, he nodded. "OF COURSE! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK." Papyrus quickly made his way downstairs into the kitchen, wrapping the soup in plastic before setting it in the fridge. Hopping back up the stairs, he gently closed the bedroom door to keep the light from the hallway and living room from seeping in. Papyrus approached the mattress and promptly removed his orange boots before settling himself next to Sans. The smaller of the two tugged on his blanket, pulling it over to Papyrus to share. While the healthier skeleton wasn't necessarily a nap person (or one for sleep in the first place), he'd gladly be right next to his brother in his time of need.

A sleepy, exhausted mumble slipped from Sans as he wrapped himself around the arm of Papyrus. "thanks."

"OF COURSE." Papyrus pulled out his phone and immediately dimmed the brightness to as dark as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i'm working on UOTU i am just busy as fuck


End file.
